1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus provided with a cartridge holder receiving a pen or a cutter and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing data of instructions for the apparatus.
2. Related Art
Cutting plotters have been conventionally known as an apparatus automatically executing a cutting process. An object to be cut is a sheet-shaped object (paper sheet, for example). The sheet is held on a base material having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. The sheet is applied to the adhesive layer. The cutting plotter moves the base material holding the sheet, in a first direction while holding both ends of the base material vertically between a driving roller and a pinch roller. The cutting plotter further moves a carriage with a cutting blade in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. A desired pattern is cut out of the sheet by the above-described operation.